1. Field
The present invention pertains generally to flags and securing flags to decorative flags or banners to support rods or poles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people fly flags and banners, for example, as seasonal, holiday, or patriotic displays. Typically, flags and banner fly off their poles in especially windy conditions, but can work their way off and blow away with even a minor inducement. This can be inconvenient to try to secure the flag or banner so it remains on the pole, or having to look for it if it blows away. This can be expensive repeatedly replacing flags and banners that blow away. This can be frustrating repeatedly dealing with the problem.
Flags, banners, poles and flag retaining mechanisms are well known in the art. Several attempts have been made to create convenient and comfortable position-support or cushioning devices combined with toolbox or implement containers, as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,975,009, 4,852,733, Des. 370,623, 310,652, 1,532,381 and 2,491,737. However, the preceding patents utilize complex and bulky designs.